1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile cooler. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved mobile cooler having a sled or ski arrangement removably attached thereto. The sled and ski arrangements are removably attached near the front of the cooler so that they may be used concurrently with the wheels disposed on the rear of the cooler. The sled and ski arrangements are suitable for use on sand, snow, gravel, or otherwise uneven and rough terrain.
A cooler is an insulated container that is used to keep food or drinks cool. Coolers may be filled with ice to refrigerate the food or drink contained within the cooler. In this way, the coolers help refrigerate food and drinks when there is no electrical power available for running refrigeration appliances or equipment. Thus, coolers are often taken on picnics, and on vacation or holiday.
Traditional coolers typically include a pair of wheels near the back of the cooler body, so that the cooler may be slightly lifted off of the ground at the front and rolled from one location to another. However, it is difficult to maneuver the coolers on sand, snow, gravel, or otherwise uneven and rough terrain. When the cooler is being moved on uneven and rough terrain, the wheels tend to bog down because the wheels do not receive enough traction and get stuck. Alternatively, the wheels can break or become damaged, in which case the user must carry the cooler, which can be extremely difficult and inconvenient.
The present invention is a cooler that is adapted for use on various types of terrain. The device includes an insulated cooler body with a hingedly attached lid, a handle, and a pair of rear wheels. In one embodiment, the device further comprises a sled arrangement that is removably mounted to the bottom of the cooler near the front. The sled is biased towards the top and is slightly tapered near the front end thereof. In this way, the sled arrangement is suitable for pulling the cooler on sandy or snowy terrain. In another embodiment, the device further comprises a ski arrangement that is removably mounted to the bottom of the cooler near the front. The skis are also biased towards the top so that it prevents the wheels from dragging or being stuck. The ski arrangement allows the cooler to be maneuvered on uneven surfaces by allowing the cooler to be tilted from side to side. It is further contemplated that in some embodiments, the sled and ski arrangements may fold into the cooler for storage and pivot outward lock into position for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to coolers having transporting means. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to coolers with skis. Some of these devices disclose coolers with a pair of skis that removably attach to the bottom of the cooler. Other devices disclose a pair of skis that secure to the rear wheels of the coolers. These devices, however, do not disclose coolers with skis that may be folded in and out of the cooler. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,097 to Treppedi discloses a mobile cooler having wheels and a convertible sled or ski arrangement. The cooler comprises an insulated cooler body with recessed wheel wells for receiving wheels that are attached with retaining pins. The retaining pins are inserted into mounting holes on the underside of the cooler body. Alternatively, the wheel wells may comprise multiple snap ring or retainer pins for securing the skis or sled to the cooler. While the device of Treppedi discloses a cooler having a convertible sled and ski arrangement, these sled and ski arrangements are mounted onto the wheels rather than to the bottom of the cooler. In contrast, the present invention provides a sled and ski arrangement that may be mounted directly onto the bottom of the cooler near the front. In this way, the present sled and ski arrangement do not interfere with the wheels disposed on the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,156 to Burgoyne discloses a portable cooler comprising two skis removably connected to a bottom-most circumferential edge of two wheels via a pair of spring-loaded clips. In this way, the wheels rest on top of the skis and remain elevated above the ground surface during transportation. Because the wheels remain elevated above the ground, the skis do not allow the wheels to operate, and static friction prevents the skis from sliding easily. In contrast, the present invention comprises a pair of wheels that freely rotate. As the wheels rotate, the wheels reduce the force a user needs to apply to move the cooler. Therefore, the present invention is easier to transport than the device of Burgoyne.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,422 to Carpenter discloses a wheeled carrier having skis attached to each of the wheels. Each of the skis comprise an opening and a pair of trunnion supports disposed on opposing sides thereof. The skis are mounted so that a top part of the wheel projects above the opening and a bottom part of the wheel projects below the opening. While Carpenter discloses a wheeled carrier having skis, Carpenter fails to disclose a wheeled carrier having a sled. In contrast, the present invention discloses a portable cooler having a sled arrangement that may be mounted to the bottom of the cooler. In this way, the present invention provides versatility to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,668 to Mares discloses a wheeled cart with removable skis. The skis are adapted to be mounted under the wheels disposed on the cart. While the device of Mares is suitable for use on a snow covered surface, the design and intent of the Mares device differ from the present invention. The device of Mares is used to transport various items, and is not suitable for keeping food and beverage cool for an extended period of time. In contrast, the present invention comprises a mobile cooler, not a cart. Thus, Mares fails to disclose a mobile cooler having a sled or ski arrangement.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,460 to Cooper discloses a slidable load carrying basket comprising a pair of skis. The skis are permanently affixed to the bottom surface of the basket via fasteners or other suitable means. Thus, the skis are not removably attached. In contrast, the present invention comprises a cooler having a removably attached sled or ski arrangement. As such, the present invention may be configured to be used or stored as desired by the user.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices are limited in that the skis or sled are not configured to be used together with the wheels disposed on the cooler. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing sled and ski arrangements that are adapted to be removably attached to the front portion of the cooler. In this way, the sled and ski arrangements are physically independent from the wheels. Additionally, the sled and ski arrangements guide the wheels from the front so that the wheels are prevented from being bogged down. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to mobile coolers. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.